Meltdown
by Mizore Kuroyuki
Summary: Once upon a time, an inferno raged and crashed the childhood of Taisa Iritani, goddess of ice. Blaming Loki Laevatein for the incident, she knew that her life was pretty much screwed when she was stuck with him for one year in the academy. However, what she didn't know was that he was hot enough to make her melt. [Undecided shipping; Readers' pick!]
1. Prologue

_"Run." _They told her. They wanted for her to run, to run past the thickness and haziness of the air, the grayness tainting and clouding her sight. The smoky air clogged up her lungs and triumphantly seized her throat, refusing to let her breath. She choked and her legs were wobbly. Sweat ran down her body, and all her eyes could see was hues of vibrant red, orange and yellow. A white-hot sensation seared tauntingly through her leg and she collapsed like a ton of bricks, gasping. She didn't know if it was water or sweat streaming down her face; all she knew was that she needed to _run, _to run for her life before the heat enveloped her and ended her life.

_Fire._

They said that fire is a vicious thing and if you weren't careful, your life will be over in a flash. However, what they failed to mention was that fire could consume even the gods themselves and send them right into agony and damnation. They presumed that the god of fire would simply rush over when fire began attacking the other gods and save them from the pain, but gods themselves were capable of death, pain, tears and a grudge that lasted for an eternity.

For as long as she could remember, Taisa Iritani hated fire with every fiber of her soul, with even possible emotion that her ice-cold heart could manage. Her childhood went up with the smoke and tears, all consumed by the fiery inferno that raged on for hours. What started with an accident of her cousin knocking over a candle in her house and setting the fragile woodwork aflame, she had attempted her best to summon ice; to freeze everything. However, she was accused of sinning by Zeus months before the inferno started and her powers were confiscated.

"You should be happy." He had told her so very coldly, his eyes boring right into her soul. "You are still allowed to live in this realm of gods. Just...without your powers until I deemed you fit to give them back."

It was too late to run and she threw herself out of the mansion and tumbled right into the dry, wilting weeds of her garden, begging, begging and begging for someone, for anyone to save her family. She cried and shrieked until they would hear her, and even then, they could not comprehend her words as she choked and more tears came cascading down.

"Call Loki here. Quick." Baldr ignored the small girl begging and pounding away at his chest, pleading with all her might with words that no one can understand.

It was too late.

When Loki has arrived, he arrived to a small girl crying and rocking back and forth, sobs convulsing her body and strangled noises as she clung on to his friend, her eyes fierce with agony that he knew all too well. He had arrived with a open-mouth at the pile of ashes, smoke and bones that came from the magnificent house with its inhabitants, with only one sole survivor that didn't seem to keep her sanity after they broke the news to her. He watched them dragged her away as she struggled, tussled and screamed out with everything she had while choking on the ashes that piled her throat.

Maybe that's why Taisa Iritani, fallen goddess of ice, had despised Loki Lavaetein for as long as she could remember.

* * *

_"What's so good about picking up the **pieces**?  
None of the colors ever **light **up anymore in this **hole**._  
_Nobody ever prays for the **worthless**,  
Nobody gives another penny to the **selfish.**_

**You're learning how to taste what**  
** kills you now."**

* * *

_** Thank you for reading! Mizo-chan loves you!  
**_


	2. Chapter One

"Fucking finally!" Taisa crow_e_d and nearly screamed Dionysus' ears off as he cringed while she tackled him in a big hug. He muttered something under her breath but reluctantly allowed her a hug as he generously gave her three seconds of clinging onto him before stepping back. That dark haired girl was clearly too exuberant to care, considering how she almost decapitated a chair while kicking it as she yawned, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"I assumed that your "fuck yeah" face is from the fact that we are finally free from Zeus' lecture about how we must be kinder and interact with humans?" He commented dryly, knowing that it wasn't the case.

She snorted almost immediately and sarcastically, but she looked up at him and bat her eyelashes almost innocently. "No, we are free of _that _stupid red-headed little elf." She punched the air so enthusiastically, Dionysus signed. He had heard the story _only _a few million times, which meant that she was probably going to retell it in a matter of a few seconds, and he was not at all inclined to listen to what she had to say. "Do you know how long I waited-"

"Ever since last year, you were sitting on the swing and your hair got yanked out by it's roots because Loki tied your hair to the chain which means you had to get it cut, oh and he didn't show up in time to save your family from the Fire so you wanted to get rid of him and every second of the day, you are secretly thinking of ways to burn his house." Dionysus said dully, like he was a grade school student repeating something that the teacher had the class memorized. He wasn't surprised at how much Taisa despised Loki, but he simply didn't mention that he thought it was a petty reason, considering how Loki hadn't meant for her family to be burn into crisp and Loki was just playful in a sense.

"He had me cut my hair. _Cut _my hair, Dio, my wonderful hair." Taisa cried almost dramatically, calling Dionysus her nickname for him. "He practically destroyed my hair and-"

"And you look like a little kid with a boy's haircut." Dionynus smirked. He remembered how Taisa went crying to him as she tugged at her haircut, though he didn't think that she looked bad at all, though she appeared on his doorsteps at the middle of the night, crying and pointing at her messy, short hair. He thought it framed her face and made her look much cuter than she was when her hair was flying all over her face and swung more than a few times into his face when she wanted to annoy him.

"Zeus is on our trail." Dionysus signed loudly and kicked a pebble on the floor. 'I think he is serious about the academy shit, even if you just laughed at his face and totally snubbed him off."

"There is no way-"

Taisa began waving off Dionysus worries before a loud crash resonated across the street that had the pair staring up in clear alarm. She wasn't sure what was happening, before her head began buzzing, and an odd sensation enveloped her. She suddenly turned light-headed as her feet and she stumbled like she just swallowed jars of alcohol with a major hangover the next day. The light was peregrine to her, she had never seen a color of that sort before that scorched her eyes and seared through her body like she was being roasted on flames. The last thing she remembered was calling out for Dionysus and feeling his warm hand intertwined with hers before she was knocked completely unconscious.

She awoke to water being sparged all over her unbearably warm face as she sprung up like someone had just gave her a good kick to her spine. She caught the sight of silvery railings running up a magnificent, grand, red-carpeted stairs and on it stood Zeus with a thunderous face as he relaxed on his throne. He didn't look pleased at all to see her as she sprawled on the floor and yelled while pointing at him accusingly when she got up. Dionysus just looked away and pretended that he did not just saw a ferocious, small girl giving Zeus an excellent view of her _middle finger _like he was just a tiny human at her foot, not the god that ruled over them all. He, similarly acted like nothing was amiss at all when Taisa suddenly stopped and gave a small hiss at a very amused Loki Laevatein standing on the second floor of the large hall.

Dionysus was really familiar to how she personally took it upon herself to paint Baldr -whom she began calling Baldy for pure fun- hair light blue, and thus, her antics shock-proofed the god of wine, which showed how screwed up his life became when he met Taisa, goddess of ice.

"You gods are too careless with your powers!" Zeus boomed too loudly and Dionysus winced and covered his ears. Zeus was in a bad mood again, and all he could do was to fervently hope that his female friend had absolutely nothing to do with whatever punishment that was going to happen. He surveyed the room and took Taisa's hand to transport them to the second story for if Zeus were to unleash his wrath, they'll be no where close to the firing point.

"You need to learn how to interact with humans," Zeus toned down his voice and his face was immensely dark and ominous before Dionysus felt Taisa hiding behind him and staring at Zeus with a frightened gaze. "And thus," Zeus went on.

"You'll be stuck in this academy forever if you didn't learn about humans after a year." Zeus had a poker face on when he said so, ignoring the uproar that began as Dionysus grabbed onto Taisa's shirt to prevent her from lunging at Zeus.

There were many gods in the room, ranging from the Japanese gods, Takeru and Tsukito, gods of seas and moons, Norse gods, Baldr and Loki, god of light/fire. There were also two greek gods, Hades of the underworld and Apollo of the sun. An Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth, stood threateningly at the shadows on the room before Zeus pointed at Taisa.

"You, minor goddess, how many humans do you think actually worship you? You have no temple, no shrines, no offerings, and you still call yourself a goddess?" He stabbed a sore point that had Taisa gritting her teeth. "You need to learn how to interact with humans, but you can't even have a decent conversation with the gods before throwing yourself disgracefully at them and attempt to strangle them!"

"Tell the gods to behave like gods instead of tyrannical creatures and maybe I'll get along with one or two of them." Taisa said softly, but her words are full of something unknown and eerie.

Zeus ignored that and pointed at a young, purple-haired girl that stood frighteningly at the middle of the hall, before saying that her name was Yui Kusanagi. He said that they would learn how to be humans from her and introduced a shackle to blind the gods' and confiscate their powers when Loki and Takeru tried to attack him, but otherwise, Dionysus didn't say a word.

Taisa was surprisingly quiet when Zeus dismissed them and she didn't move even when Dionysus placed his hand on her shoulder. She blinked two times before walking like a silent robot out of the room, her eyes scary and brooding. She froze, when another hand touched her shoulder, and the atmosphere at the halls became like a grave when all the gods turned to see what was happening.

"Hello, Taisa." A sweet voice sang out as the grip on Taisa's shoulders became increasingly icy. The voice was honeyed, and it dripped sickeningly in the air, before a chill descended down Taisa's neck, her spine prickling when she whirled around.

She came face to face with the goddess of wind, Ellai and she swallowed down a bile that was burning it's way into her throat. Ellai was a goddess that knows how to charm-speak, and she had a very tainted memory with Ellai that included them almost murdering each other in pure rage. Beside her, Dionysus ran a hand through his hair and adjusting his clothes as Ellai flashed him her mega-watt, absolutely _repulsive _smile. Taisa stomped right on Dionysus' foot, hoping that he'll snap out of Ellai's charm, but he simply shoved her away.

"I see that you looked less like a disfigured patient with two mushrooms growing out her hair now." Taisa insulted the goddess, but her voice was shaky as she yanked onto Dionysus' hand and got the hell out of the hall, wondering why everything went downhill from her celebrating that she could get away from Loki Laevatein to knowing that she had to spend _not one minute, not one hour, not one day, but a whole year _with two people that she loathed the most in the world; Ellai Nitidian, goddess of charm and wind, with Loki Laevatein, God of fire, trickery and illusions.

"Taisa? You okay?" Dionysus asked, concerned. He might be a lazy shit most of the time, but he was generally nicer when she was in a bad mood since he didn't want to see any waterworks or drunken frowns that did nothing to make her look any cuter than she was. He stared at her, but waved at Apollo before _Loki Laevatein _of all existing gods and Thor, god of lighting came over, apparently looking for some amusement that Taisa was not willing to give.

"We have popcorn and a decent movie at the dorm, let's go." Dionysus shook his head at Taisa's hissing when she saw Loki that just waved cheekily at her, his hand a few inches from her very, very precious face. She stood there with dilated eyes before she slapped herself and groaned so loudly that it could give Zeus' tantrums a run for their money and she covered her face. She willed herself to accept that she had to learn as much as humans as godly as possible in order to be rid of Ellai and Loki, and she _will _do it.

"Let's go before Dionysus turned into a pig and hog all the popcorn." She muttered to Thor and turned her back on Loki.

"I _heard _that!"

* * *

_"When I feel **numb** I'll let you know,_  
_ I won't become what I was **before**,_  
_ You cannot **kill** what's not **your creation**,_  
_ This is the **Art of Breaking**"_

* * *

Hello there, readers! (:

So, this is one of my first Kamigami No Asobi fanfic, and I will really appreciate any feedback or reviews you have! ^^

- What do you think of Taisa? Like/dislike her? (:

- Is any of the original characters of Kamigami no Asobi written out of character?

- Is the story plot going okay so far? Too fast? Too slow?

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^ Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter Two

Windy; January. The sky weighed dove-gray, accompanying the insistent wind that picked up. The weather was unforgivably cold, despite the dates and months implying that the lightness of spring should have arrived. However, Zeus' amazing temper knew no bounds, and he was apparently amused whenever the gods suffered in the academy, be it from the frigid cold or heavy lessons.

_Heavy lessons._

Those were the new bane of Taisa's life, the exact phrase that would even send shivers down the spine of a invertebrate. If she could, she'd skip those lessons before the jokes about her weight gets overboard along with Ellai's gloating that she weight around... _a pound _lighter than Taisa. If she didn't knew any better, she would have shoved Dionysus himself down the throat of Ellai and had the last laugh about everything and anything. Thoth was on her trail for happily flunking classes with excuses that she had a stomach ache, and if she had to used the same excuse again, he would be convinced that she was pregnant.

Sitting on a class chair for over approximately half an hour had Taisa preferring to rip out every strand of her hair one by one and tying it into a ponytail before sticking it back into her scalp. It didn't help when Yui attempted to hunt her down to attend the entrance ceremony for the students, crowds made her head hurt and increase the temptation for wanting to murder everyone within plain sight of her.

Currently, her face was in the convenient position that made it seemed like she was kissing her table as she laid her head on her table, while Thoth's chalk scrawled on the blackboard as his deep voice rumbled about proverbs, conjunctions and adjective. She didn't miss Apollo gently shaking her, for that poor, innocent naive boy assumed that she was asleep and didn't want her to risk the wrath of Thoth. However, she merely bat his hand off, giving him the best glare she could muster in her hazy, vague state of mind.

"Taisa Iritani!" Thoth yelled as she shot out of her seat and stood there, blinking. "Perhaps you can tell us the cause of the Great Fire of London?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Wasn't that Loki Laevatein, sir?' She asked innocently, feigning pure shock that anyone would snigger at her most certainly...accurate answer.

She wasn't pleased, however, to see Loki himself being faintly amused if she could read his expression at all from the look he thrown her, that made her more than sure that she wanted to see his face disfigured with either her chair or table; she wasn't picky. Later that day, when she was tagging along with Apollo and Dionysus, there was finally a comment that made her determine to murder Loki Laevatein more than ever.

"Yui is cute." Dionysus said thoughtfully, lounging almost lazily on the conch as he reached for Taisa's bowl of candy, only for her to slap his hand away. He frowned at her and shrugged it off before he smirked about Taisa not being in any school activity whatsoever, despite Yui's constant begging, pleading, groaning, chasing, and bribing.

"I just want to toy with her for a while. Is that too much to ask for?" Taisa raised her eyebrow like she didn't make much of a mean statement that was slightly beneath her. She sounded like a manipulative hag from hell that crawled from the 7th circle.

"Toying people isn't fun, Taisa-Taisa." Apollo reprimanded her with his eyebrows furrowed. She had to advert her eyes from him to refrain from seeing his puppy dog face that only made her want to hit him even more than she originally intended to. She wanted to hit everyone, that was not unusual to see her punching someone on the shoulder, but optimists simply grated on her nerves like no other.

"You have Laevatein to mess with. Pick on someone your own size for a bit, yeah?" Dionysus yawned and waved off the conversation like it was nothing, and like the statement wasn't an irony, considering how Taisa's head only came up to Loki's chest.

"I'll mess with him until his genital falls off and he announced that he wants to be a nun after I placed permanent damage on him." Taisa muttered darkly.

"Just because you like him, that doesn't mean you don't have to push him to your...graphic and sadistic extent." Dionysus shook his head sadly and finally took to snitching one or two of Apollo's lollipop when Taisa finally smacked his face with a candy wrapper. Her head whipped around so sharply as her dark eyes immediately focused and pierced his face.

"_I do not like him!" _She shrieked instantaneously and poor Apollo nearly fell from his chair as he stared at the dark-haired girl in shock. "He tied my hair to the swing and it fell off! I had to cut it! He killed my family! He didn't even bother to save them and he _made my life a living hell, which part do you not understand?" _

A small cough at the entrance of the boys' dorm greeted her outburst as a red-headed guy raised his eyebrows with his hand on the action of almost knocking on the door.

"Bad day?" Loki's lips twitched and Taisa found herself staring at them in pure and abstract shock before realizing that she was in the wrong place, not him. She scrambled to her feet at once and tripped before sprawling over the carpet like humpty dumpty when she crashed onto the floor. She felt Dionysus' foot nudged her back when she didn't move for five seconds.

"I only listened when she said "living hell"." Loki raised his hand in surrender before jumping onto the couch and settling down.

"I think she's dead." The greek god of wine said to no one in particular when she didn't even respond when she would usually leap up, whack him on the face -if she could reach him- and basically stare accusingly at him until he offered her some candy to make up for his...sinful act.

"Can I have her candy if she is?" Apollo said cheerfully, reaching for her colorful, brimming bucketful of candies that laird, scattered on the floor when she held them as she tripped.

"Hands off." Taisa warned, kicking his shins and ignore his protests of pain. She avoid looking at anyone, especially that... that _fiend _when she got to her feet and brushed dusk motes off her uniform and trying to make a beeline for the door. Dionysus grabbed her sleeve before she could jet off like a very...graceful bumblebee that suffered the humiliation of falling and meeting a demon on the same day.

"I am sleepy." She grumbled at him and almost gave him a view of her middle finger as he didn't look convince at all. Taisa was like a small sarcastic child with the tendency to go hand in hand with trouble if you don't look out for her properly, Dionysus learned that lesson a while back.

"But," Dionysus began patiently.

"Sleepy." She tried to stamp on his feet.

"Let her go." Loki spoke up, his eye trained on the television screen, announcing a comedy movie that was going to come up in a few minutes. Everyone was planning to spend the night in the guys dorm living room and watch a show, but Taisa was not in the mood to see Ellai kissing her latest boy-toy at the corner of the room along with some wet-sounding effects that was less than wanted. The person that Taisa least expected to say a word spoke up.

"Let her do whatever she likes, it's not like she is a child." Loki shrugged, before curling up like a little cat on the sofa and he looked rather cute- what the fuck was she thinking? Taisa slapped herself for a second, causing poor Dionysus for fear for his friend's sanity. Loki hugged a pillow and he placed his head on the side of the sofa as his messy fringe brushes against the edges of the plushy comfortable seat.

"You don't say." Taisa snorted. She was, of course, not guilty of harboring any thoughts about wanting to stroke his hair to see how soft it was. She was only thinking about ripping his hair out when she wanted her hand in his hair. Naturally. However, she couldn't deny that she wasn't just slightly surprise that he didn't make any jokes about her weight and trying to pet her while making jokes about her height.

Almost yanking the door off it's hinges, she literally barreled into Takeru and hear his shout before she made a dash for it, not bothering to look back to see if he was okay, or if she had inflicted some satisfactory damage on him. She slammed right into her dorm, past a very curious Ellai and dove right into her bed, her face muffled by the pillow. She rolled over and hugged the pillow fiercely to her chest, much like what Loki did. She stared at the ceiling for a brief second.

"Loki Laevatein did not just help me." She said to her fan that whirled around and made her head hurt even more than it was.

It didn't exactly reply, but you know...it's just a fan.

* * *

"Even if I glare at the sun I found,  
Even if I put a lid on this thumping heart,  
Can't hold this feeling in, it feels disgusting  
I don't know, it's a weird feeling "  
-Yuukei Yesterday

* * *

Thank you for all your amazing reviews, messages, favorites and follows! I decided to use some lyrics from the song "Yuukei Yesterday" because I thought it was rather fitting for this story. As usual, just tell me what you think of this chapter! xD Just a small note, this might not be a Loki love story. It's undecided yet, so if you want any other shipping or you want to see her with Loki, just comment and state who you want!  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
